masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Krannt
Deletion The information of term here hardly warrants an article by itself and I believe there's no possible photo. Teugene 16:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, this information really belongs on the krogan page, under culture or something. Lancer1289 20:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yup. It's a one-line blurb, and it's not even close to accurate. The closest equivalent isn't 'squad' as a krannt is a designated individual. The closest equivalent would seem to be the Second (referring to the dueling term for an individual who assisted the primary duelist, selected the field of honor, ensured the weapons were equivalent, and often fought his counterpart during the duel) or a Champion, in the old-fashioned chivalric sense. (If there's a better equivalent I'm overlooking, lay it on me!) As for the second sentence, how is the most notable in-game use of the word the Shaman's email? There are whole swaths of dialogue where Shepard is referred to as Grunt's krannt, and where it's debated whether a human could even be a krannt, all of which are more notable usages of the word. SpartHawg948 20:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :: ACTUALLY, the term is used often. For example, The Patriarch ponders letting Shepard pretend to be a part of his krannt. Other Krogans use the term on their homeworld - listen to the passing dialogue. * Aria: "Words out that The Patriarch's krannt took out the Red Suns mercs. Funny, I didn't know he had a krannt." :: Regardless, it's a part of the world that Mass Effect takes place in. JAF1970 02:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::*Touche! You countered my reasoning for favoring deletion by pointing out that the term is used ofter, which is odd, seeing as I never said anything about it being seldom used. In fact, I pointed out that it is used often while making the point that the so-called 'most notable' use of it is hardly the most notable usage of it in-game. Responses work best when you respond to something that was actually said. Responses to points that were never made are just confusing. SpartHawg948 03:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The article is just too small to warrent its own article. It does belong under the krogan article and doesn't warrent its own page. It doesn't matter how often it is used, but whether it has enough information to warrent its own article, and this one doesn't. Lancer1289 03:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. It would work best as a sub-heading on the Krogan article, where a short blurb is more than sufficient. As for its closest equivilent, 'Comrade' strikes me as relatively close, though used in a more personal manner than general use, and obviously filling a very important, and probably cerimonial much of the time, role. Skelethin 03:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) If you turn on the subtitles, you'll notice that it is actually spelled "krantt". Even if the information is valid, it should be moved to Krantt, and this page should be deleted. Chris b chicken 03:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : With that page not only having more accurate information, but much better layed out, this should be straight out deleted. Its not even worth moving. Skelethin 03:52, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Well holy crap! Thank you, Chris b chicken! That post was quite literally a game-changer! Now there's no need for this debate, as the name of the page is wrong and there's even more info on the correct page. Well done sir! SpartHawg948 03:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah. I'm kind of a grammar/spelling nazi. I saw this pop up on the "latest activity" box and had to say something. Chris b chicken 03:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Despite the issue resolved, does the real Krantt article needs a page by its own? Maybe the discussion could continue there. Teugene 11:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC)